


Los que nos quedamos atrás

by AnxoC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxoC/pseuds/AnxoC
Summary: Una lista de cosas extrañas y razones por las que la familia Salick son raros.





	Los que nos quedamos atrás

Me crié en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Oxford. Mis padres la compraron cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, por lo que esta pequeña calle es la única que he conocido. Siempre he tenido el mismo barrio, la misma carretera y la misma montaña sobre el tejado de de enfrente.  
Mi casa era exactamente igual a las que estaban a nuestro alrededor: eran dos pisos en los que vivíamos tres personas y un gato, un pequeñísimo desván bajo el tejado y un jardín demasiado desaprovechado gracias a la lluvia constante durante diez meses al año.  
Siempre habíamos tenido a los mismos vecinos. A la derecha de nuestra casa vivía la Señora Norris, una mujer mayor que parecía que llevaba teniendo 70 años toda la vida. La señora Norris siempre tenía visita en casa y pasaba sola muy poco tiempo: si no estaba parte de su enorme familia de paso, se reunía con sus amigas a pasar la tarde jugando a las cartas y a beber té. Ellas sí que aprovechaban el jardín.  
Al otro lado vivían Sam y sus padres. Los Salick ya vivían en este barrio cuando mis padres se mudaron, y Sam y yo nacimos casi a la vez. Cuando mis padres se enteraron de que pared con pared había otra pareja de su edad y también embarazados, ya no hubo marcha atrás. Sam y yo nos criamos juntos, y a pesar de las pequeñas excentricidades de su familia, siempre los sentí como si fueran parte de la mía. Sam y yo pasábamos casi todo nuestro tiempo libre juntos, en una casa o en otra.  
Aunque a primera vista nuestras familias y nuestras casas podían parecerse mucho, siempre hubo unas cuantas diferencias y cosas extrañas en la casa de los Salick. Razones por la que la familia Salick son raros:

#### 1.Las mascotas

En su familia también eran tres personas, pero las mascotas de Sam nunca habían sido perros ni gatos: a él y a su padre siempre les habían gustado los reptiles. Durante varios años vivieron con una serpiente en un terrario, que sólo quería estar tumbada al lado de la bombilla y dormir. Murió de vieja, y entones Sam consiguió un sapo. Trevor heredó el terrario de la serpiente, que ahora debería ocupar una tortuga, que, sin embargo, se aburre entre las paredes de cristal y se escapa a dar paseos por el jardín.

#### 2.El jardín

Los jardines de nuestras casas también eran diferentes. Mi madre tenía unas cuantas macetas con flores, mi padre tenía una mesa de forja y unas sillas de hierro para poder disfrutar del breve verano y yo tenía un columpio. También tenía una caja de arena que Mist empezó a usar para hacer sus necesidades y todos acordamos que era el momento de quitarla.  
En cambio, el jardín de Sam era muy diferente. Su madre tiene grandes plantaciones de plantas aromáticas y curativas, no era un jardín en el que disfrutar de las tardes de primavera. Las plantas de la señora Salick no eran perejil ni albahaca, ni siquiera marihuana, como intentó un año la señora Norris con sus amigas "a ver qué pasaba", según le dijo al resto de vecinos cuando les llamaron la atención. Su madre cultivaba plantas extrañas que no suelen verse en los jardines. Tenía una gran maceta con acónito, que aunque tiene una flor bonita, es muy venenosa. También planta ortigas, flores enormes que al agitarlas dejan caer polen como si fuera una ducha amarilla, saúco o cola de león. Hasta cultivaba algas en macetas grandes encharcadas como si fueran una simulación de un estanque. Yo veía cómo su madre las cuidaba, las regaba y las recolectaba, pero nunca supe qué hacía con ellas después. Las pocas aromáticas que tenía mi madre terminaban en salsas y en jabones, pero nunca le vi hacer nada con las suyas a la señora Salick.

#### 3.El desván

Los desvanes de las casas no eran demasiado grandes: mis padres lo habían usado de almacén durante varios años. Yo había leído en libros que era divertido tener un rincón escondido en el desván para leer o para pintar, así que había subido un par de veces a hacer hueco y a mirar por la ventana del tejado. Había demasiadas arañas y polvo para estar cómoda, así que volví a hacerlo en mi habitación.  
El padre de Sam, sin embargo, tenía lechuzas. Dentro de su casa tenía una pequeña lechucería en la que vivían tres pájaros. Una de ellas era pequeña y completamente blanca y tenía los ojos muy oscuros. Otra era apenas un poco más grande y solo tenía la cara blanca: el resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto de plumas moteadas de colores pardos y amarillos. Tenía muy mal humor y cada vez que entraba alguien al desván no dejaba de chillar y ahuecar las alas. La tercera lechuza era grande, parda como un búho y con los ojos muy grandes. También era bastante torpe para ser un ave y solía caerse de las perchas que tenía preparadas su padre, colgadas de las paredes.  
Siempre me habían dicho que las lechuzas duermen durante el día y cazan durante la noche, pero las del padre de Sam a veces iban y venían durante mientras aún había luz. A veces, incluso, ni siquiera pasaban por el ático durante todo el día: aunque no estaban atadas y conseguían la comida fuera de casa, se iban volando y a los pocos días volvían. Nunca vi a Sam ni a sus padres preocupados por si una de ellas se escapaba.  
A mi madre le preocupaba la salubridad de un lugar así, pero la verdad es que siempre estaba limpio. Las lechuzabas salían por la noche a cazar y comían fuera de casa, salvo cuando en verano había muy pocas horas de luz y el padre de Sam les subía carne en platos. Solían hacer caca dentro, pero se preocupaban de tenerlo siempre muy limpio. Sam tenía una colección de plumas raras muy bonita.

Sam no era mi único amigo, pero sí el mejor. La primera tarde que pasamos juntos él tenía 3 meses y yo apenas una semana. Nuestros padres se reunieron en nuestro jardín después de comer alrededor de cerveza y refrescos caseros y a partir de ahí no nos separamos.  
Compartimos muchas cosas juntos, como empezar cada curso juntos en el mismo colegio, tormentas de verano encerrados en casa, medio asustados y medio alucinados. Sam me ayudó a buscar la llave de mi caja fuerte una tarde entera cuando se cayó en el jardín y yo estuve consolándole cuando Sarah anunció que nunca se casaría y sus sueños de futuro junto a ella se hicieron imposibles.  
Sam y yo nos lo contábamos todo, o eso creía. Él era más cercano que mis amigas y desde luego, era mucho más que un hermano. No creía que hubiera secretos y todo lo que se nos pasaba por la cabeza se lo contábamos al otro. Yo sabía que él tenía calendarios viejos con modelos en bañador en su escritorio y él me había ayudado a elegir cuál sería mi primer tatuaje, que me haría así como cumpliese 18 años y mis padres, está vez sí, no pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Habíamos pasado muchos años juntos, y pasábamos jugando juntos las vacaciones. Siempre habíamos ido a la misma clase, tenido los mismos amigos y, en fin, éramos inseparables.  
Una vez, había acabado el colegio y estábamos de vacaciones de verano. Él todavía no se había ido a visitar a su familia a Escocia y yo aún no había salido de viaje con mis padres. Pero algunos niños que venían de verano en verano ya habían llegado a la urbanización. Nos habíamos reunido cinco chicos y yo en las pistas de baloncesto y habíamos transformado una de ellas en una de fútbol ayudándonos de dos mochilas y dos sudaderas que marcaban las porterías.  
Los niños de verano habían llegado hacia apenas unos días y era la segunda vez que los veíamos ese año. Además de otros dos que no conocía, Thomas estaba casi igual que el año pasado, Michael había dado un estirón y era tres cabezas más alto que el verano anterior, aunque se había quedado delgado y enclenque... Pero Billy había crecido y engordado a la vez. Ya no era un niño gordito con las mejillas redondas, un flequillo tieso de tan peinado y las rodillas peladas de fingir faltas cuando jugábamos: ahora era una mole alta y ancha, con la cara enrojecida y el pelo engominado que nos miraba a a Sam y a mí desde arriba.  
Sam y yo llegamos a la pista a jugar unos pocos minutos después que ellos. Ellos tenían su pelota, pero sabiendo que podía haber problemas, Sam había cogido la suya también. Estaban sentados en el suelo, pero se levantaron y empezaron a jugar cuando vieron que nos acercábamos.  
—¿Queréis jugar con nosotros una pachanga? —gritó Billy cuando nos acercamos—. Si no, se nos escapará el balón hacia nosotros y os vamos a molestar.  
Sonó tanto a una invitación como a una amenaza.  
Esa tarde no conseguimos jugar. El primer problema fue que nadie quería jugar con "la niña" en su equipo. La niña era yo y era mucho mejor que Thomas y Michael juntos, pero ellos gritaban más. Yo sería portera y así no molestaría al resto mientras jugaban.  
Así como se ponía el balón en juego, el equipo de Billy lo interrumpía. Discusiones absurdas sobre las normas ("si el balón se va fuera pero yo no, no es fuera"), faltas fingidas.... Cuando, más de una hora después parecía que podíamos arrancar, Sam cogió el balón y regateó a Billy, este se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en los tobillos.  
Sam cayó al suelo gritando, mientras Thomas cogía la pelota y marcaba gol.  
Sam se levantó quejándose, pero Billy se acercó y le dio un empujón.  
—¡No vuelvas a tirarte al suelo, teatrero! ¡No nos estás dejando jugar!  
Sam quiso contestarle, pero otro de sus amigos se adelantó:  
—Primero trae a una chica, luego quiere cambiar las normas y ahora se inventa faltas. ¡Fuera de aquí y déjanos jugar en paz!  
Lo honorable hubiera sido defenderle en vez de cogerle del brazo, coger nuestras sudaderas del suelo —“si quieres hacer la portería caga en el suelo y usa la mierda de poste”— y salir de allí. Pero sabía que no íbamos a conseguir nada discutiendo otra vez. Sabíamos que la intención nunca había sido jugar con nosotros y lo mejor que podíamos hacer era volver era a casa.  
Sam estaba enfadadisimo. Llevaba los puños apretados e iba diciendo más palabrotas de las que nunca le había escuchado pronunciar. A medio camino, además, empezó a cojear de uno de los pies.  
Llegamos a su casa, tiramos las sudaderas en el sofá y nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor. Sam seguía cagándose en Billy y enumeraba todas las injusticias que había cometido y todas las mentiras que había dicho esa tarde.  
Y entonces juro, lo juro, que algo raro pasó.

#### 4.Las cosas se caen solas

No fue un terremoto. No se escuchó un sonido que proviniese desde dentro de la tierra. Tampoco fue un huracán dentro de casa. Fue mucho más sutil. Creo que ni el propio Sam se dio cuenta.  
Mientras hablaba enfadado y desesperado, detrás de él yo podía ver una estantería. En ella había varias figuritas decorativas de cerámica y cristal. Vi cómo una de esas figuras se desplaza a hasta el borde de la balda y se caía al suelo. No como si la moviese una vibración: más bien como si un dedo invisible la empujase y la dejase caer.  
Justo cuando la figura iba a tocar el suelo, las bombillas de la casa se encendieron, parpadearon y se fundieron.  
Su padre apareció en el salón con cara de asustado y nos miró a los dos con los ojos muy abiertos. Sam se había puesto blanco. Yo no supe qué hacer, así que me quedé quieta unos segundos para ver cómo reaccionaban ellos.  
—Creo que se acerca una tormenta eléctrica —dijo su padre—. Vaya subida de tensión.  
Sam asintió y yo también. Cuando llegué a mi casa, comprobé que allí no había habido ningún problema eléctrico. Sin embargo, justo antes de irme a dormir empezó a llover y escuchamos dos truenos a lo lejos.

#### 5.Puede haber viento dentro de casa

En la casa de Sam pasaban cosas raras de vez en cuando. Desde la ventana de mi habitación podía ver la ventana de la habitación de Sam en el piso de arriba y las ventanas del salón en el piso de abajo. Siempre eran pequeñas cosas, muy rápidas y sutiles y yo nunca era capaz de explicar exactamente qué había pasado.  
Una vez, por ejemplo, juraría que dentro de su casa había viento. Era un día de otoño y fuera hacía un día perezoso: los árboles tenían todas las hojas marrones y débiles, pero se resistían a caerse porque no había viento que las empujase. Hacía una especie de bochorno ligero, con mucha humedad en el ambiente, y, desde luego, nada de viento que la disipase. Dentro de su casa se estaban moviendo las cortinas. Fue solo un minuto, y cuando volví a mirar estaban todas en su sitio: las cortinas del salón, que podía ver perfectamente desde mi mesa de estudio, habían estado moviéndose como si hubiese algo soplando desde dentro, con bastante fuerza. Fue solo un momento y luego todas volvieron a su sitio.

#### 6.El resto de su familia

Parte de la familia de Sam también era rara, pero rara de otra manera: vestían raro y siempre traían una comida preparada muy extraña. Pasteles de hígados y otros órganos, sopas de verduras de colores que yo nunca había visto y muchas cosas con calabaza. Usaban la calabaza para todo. Eran raros en general; y además de eso, una vez uno de sus tíos apareció por sorpresa de visita en casa.  
No le vi llegar con las maletas ni nadie fue a buscarlo en coche. Era como si de repente hubiese aparecido dentro de su casa. No es que lo haya visto, pero hablando con Sam entendí que sus padres estuvieron trabajando todo el día y cuando él llegó de clase, su tío ya estaba dentro de la casa.  
Como sospechaba de ese hombre tan excéntrico, estuve atenta a sus movimientos durante el fin de semana. Se quedó con ellos dos noches y nunca llegó a irse. No por la puerta, al menos. El domingo por la noche cenaron todos juntos en el salón y el lunes por la mañana el señor Salick salió solo de casa con el coche hacia el trabajo y la señora Salick nos acercó al colegio a Sam y a mí porque llovía.  
Fue raro.

#### 7.Las luces del salón

Pero, a pesar de todo, la cosa más rara ocurrió durante la noche. Era casi madrugada y yo no podía dormir, así que me levanté de la cama y me fui a mi mesa para dibujar. La casa de enfrente estaba a oscuras. Casi todas las casas, de hecho, estaban ya a oscuras. Mis padres se habían ido a dormir hacía mucho rato y por la calle solo vi la sombra de un gato cruzando los dos jardines.  
Como las farolas de la carretera no llegaban a iluminar mi habitación, descorrí las ventanas para poder ver el cielo. Había pocas nubes y si esperaba a que se me acostumbrasen los ojos, podría distinguir varias constelaciones. Recuerdo que era verano porque estuve buscando a Orión y no aparecía; en cambio, el Perro estaba ya alto en el cielo.  
Estuve mirando las estrellas un rato antes de encender la lámpara para poder dibujar, y entonces lo vi. En el piso de abajo, entre las cortinas del salón medio descorridas. Hubo un estallido de luz verde que duró apenas medio segundo, y luego todo volvió a oscurecerse. No fue una luz como la de un láser, ni siquiera como la de una bombilla grande. Pareció más propia de una explosión. Fue un haz de luz trémulo, como un estadillido de fuego, pero no hubo llamas después. No hubo ruido tampoco. Podía escuchar los sapos cantando en los jardines: estoy segura de que no hizo ruido.  
Durante unos momentos no ocurrió nada. La luz vino y se fue. Luego, vi el reflejo de las escaleras encenderse. El padre de Sam bajó al salón en pijama y corrió del todo las cortinas del salón. Encendió una pequeña lámpara dentro del salón, o quizás fue la televisión y pude ver su silueta sentada en el suelo delante de la chimenea, delante de una luz que bailaba, iba y venía. Fueron solo tres o cuatro minutos. Luego se apagaron todas las luces, dejé de distinguir nada de lo que ocurría en la otra casa.  
Nunca le llegué a preguntar a Sam o a sus padres qué había pasado en su casa esa noche.

#### 8.Me traicionó

Sam y yo terminamos Primaria a la vez. Durante las vacaciones de verano no veíamos el momento de empezar de nuevo el curso. Esta vez, ya no en el colegio, sino con los mayores. Iríamos juntos al instituto como habíamos visto en las series y películas. Haríamos un montón de cosas divertidas y empezaríamos a ligar, a salir por la noches, haríamos amigos nuevos.  
Solíamos especular sobre nuestro futuro en el instituto, sobre las asignaturas y qué haríamos para estudiar. Nunca habíamos tenido que estudiar en serio pero el instituto sería difícil. Aprenderíamos y aprobaríamos juntos.  
Hasta que un día Sam apareció a jugar a mediodía con una cara rara. Estaba contento y sonreía, pero también le veía preocupado. Intentamos jugar con la pelota pero no funcionó. Volvimos a su casa e intentamos jugar con la consola, pero tampoco pudimos decidir un juego.  
—Te pasa algo —no le pregunté porque era obvio.  
—He recibido una carta —hizo una pausa dramática—. Esta mañana. Me han admitido en otro colegio.  
Me quedé callada un monento.  
—Otro colegio ¿dónde?  
—Al norte, en Escocia.  
—¿Y qué vas a hacer tan lejos? —quién demonios querría ir a estudiar a Escocia.  
—Es un colegio muy guay. Me encanta que me hayan admitido.  
Su boca intentaba esconder una sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían sombríos. Pero yo no entendía por qué le podía gustar más otro instituto que el nuestro. Y sobre todo, en qué momento había decidido presentarse.  
—¿Por qué es tan guay? ¿Por qué es mejor que el nuestro?  
Sam no contestó. Se encogió de hombros y evitó mirarme.  
—¿Por qué prefieres ese colegio al nuestro?  
—Es el colegio al que fue mi padre —respondió al fin—. Me ha contado muchas cosas buenas de él y tengo ganas de ir.  
El siguiente curso iba a ser divertido porque íbamos a estar juntos. Nos haríamos compañía los primeros días mientras no conocíamos a nadie, nos acompañaríamos para no perdernos por los pasillos, nos prestaríamos los apuntes para estudiar mejor. Si se iba a Escocia, el instituto de aquí estaría vacío y sería terrorífico.  
—¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me admitan?  
Lo último en lo que quería pensar era en ir al nuevo instituto sola. Tener que conocer gente yo sola. Enfrentarme a las chicas mayores yo sola. Estudiar todos esos libros tan gordos yo sola.  
—No. Es para... Solo pueden ir familiares de otros alumnos.  
Sam ya no me miraba. Yo tampoco podía mirarlo.  
—¿Y todos nuestros planes?  
Esa fue otra de las preguntas que no me contestó esa tarde.  
—Volveré en Navidades y en verano —lejos de consolarme, Sam lo estropeaba más—. Te mandaré cartas para que me lo cuentes todo sobre el instituto de aquí. Y nos veremos en vacaciones.  
—¿Y si no te gusta? ¿Te dejan volver?  
Sam dudó un momento. Supe entonces que nunca se lo había planteado. Ese colegio le gustaba muchísimo y no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de querer volver. Y nunca me había comentado la posibilidad de que lo admitiesen y tuviese que irse.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a pasar allí?  
—Son siete cursos.  
—Entonces, ¿volverás justo para la universidad? —¡eso era muchísimo tiempo!  
—No... Es...es un colegio especial. Después de ese colegio no puedo ir a la universidad normal. No sabría qué estudiar, de todas maneras.  
¿Qué clase de colegio lo iba a retener durante siete años y luego no le dejaba ir a la universidad? ¿Era siquiera un colegio de verdad?  
—Me voy el 1 de septiembre. El tren sale por la mañana de Londres.  
Suspiré y me tiré del pelo.  
—Una días antes iré a Londres a comprar el material escolar.  
—Yo también necesito libretas y una mochila. ¿Puedo ir contigo? —ya que se iba a ir, podíamos aprovechar una última tarde juntos.  
—No... Es algo que tenemos que hacer mi padre y yo.  
—Que te den por culo, Samuel.  
Me levanté y me fui a mi casa. Si quería estar sin mí, iba a estar sin mí. Que su padre y su instituto saliesen a jugar con él todas las tardes que quedaban de verano. Que hicieran planes con él. Que lo entretuviesen. Si Sam se las apañaba bien solo, bien podía empezar a hacerlo ya.  
Corrí las cortinas de la ventana, me senté en mi cama y el enfado de transformó en un calor que me abrasaba toda la cara. Me ardían las mejillas y quería arrancarme el pelo. Me empezaron a picar también los ojos y me eché a llorar. Sola.

#### 9.Se fue sin mí

Bajé a jugar con Sam un par de veces más ese verano. No quería contarme más de su nuevo instituto, aunque no dejaba de hablar de él. Solo sabía que era un internado, que estaba en Escocia, que sería muy divertido y que conocería a mucha gente nueva.  
Ya que no era capaz de cambiar de tema y me ponía triste, dejé de bajar a jugar con él. Él no vino a mi casa a llamarme.  
La última semana de agosto se fue con su padre en coche a Londres mientras yo jugaba con Mist en el jardín. Volvieron casi a la hora de cenar cargados con un baúl pesado. Tampoco vino a casa para enseñarme qué material escolar tan especial necesitaba su instituto nuevo.  
La mañana del 1 de septiembre era domingo y desde la ventana del salón vi cómo salían los tres de casa. Su padre y su madre llevaban el baúl. Lo metieron en el maletero y arrancaron hacia Londres. Quién se lleva un baúl en vez de una maleta y una mochila.

La mañana del 2 de septiembre, lunes, salí de casa para ir al primer día de clase de mi nuevo instituto. Por primera vez en mi vida, sola.


End file.
